Forgotten Again
by Lightning the Fencer
Summary: Set right after "Family" Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo's thoughts after the Gibbs Incident and the aftershock of the undercover operation. WARNING: A LOT OF SWEARING


**Hey whatz up? Okay first, I really really need to let this out. I ABSOLUTLY HATED how Gibbs treated Tony after Gibbs had the nerve to leave the team and when they figured out that Tony was doing undercover. Tony's thoughts right after "Family"**

* * *

><p>10:00<p>

"You had enough to drink." The bartender states as the brunette asked for another drink.

"Who the hell are you? My psychiatrist? Gave me another for god-damn drink!" The brunette yells, already craving for another drink.

"You're drunk. You don't need another drink. Leave. Or I'll call security." The bartender threatens.

The man sarcastically laughs._ I'm not drunk enough,_ he mentally corrects. "Like I care, you can call the police if ya wanna. Here!" The man slams a $20 bill on the counter. "Now give me a drink already for fucking-god sake!"

"SECURITY!" The bartender yells.

Two buff, tall, intimidating men appears and grabs the drunk man's arm.

"Hey!" He yells. "What the hell?" He begins to struggle, stomping on the security man's foot and elbowing the another.

The security guards quickly got up and wrestle the drunk man to the ground. The drunk man roughly resisted, kicking and punching back. When they managed to throw him out, the guard says,

"And never come back!" they slam the door.

The man finds trouble getting off the floor. _Aw, great._ He forces himself up and held his hand up for a taxi. Seconds later, a taxi came by and stops. The man opens the door and sloppily sit on the seats.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asks.

"Thresicfofivweestestatedive." He slurs.

"What?" The taxi driver questioned.

The drunk man managed to slow down for the taxi driver to comprehend. Once the taxi arrives at his apartment, the green-eyed drunk man throws his wallet that belonged to his alias: Tony DiNardo slurs, "Creep ta changge," and sluggishly stumbles into building.

He pushes the elevator button. After waiting what felt like an hour, but only 5 minutes, he figures out that the elevator is broken again.

"Shit!" He swears, smashing his hand on the elevator door. It only bruises his hand badly, but nothing broken.

His hands fumbles with the keys after staggering and tripping up the stairs. He opens the door and immediately goes to the kitchen to get a 6-pack of beer. He plops on his couch and listens to his voice-mail.

_ One new message. At 8:49, "Hey Tony!"_ Thomas, a frat-brother of Tony who he hasn't heard in years greeted, "_How are ya doin man? Hope you've done yourself some good. Hey listen, you're probably wondering why I'm calling. Guess what? I'm getting married! Yea I know, probably think I'm insane. But this girl is amazing, smart, kind, caring, sexy, and so much more. Sh-" _Tony chucks his cell phone onto the ground and crushes it with his foot. He yanks a beer out and drown it down. The alcohol burns his throat, giving a sense of pleasure.

_Jeanne_ her name popped up in his head. _Why didn't I choose to go with her? To chase after her? They could be living happily, perhaps even engaged. But nooo, I chose to be with my so-called "family". How could they be my family? Jeanne and I could have a real family. Together. In happiness. _

_ "Family" Ha! I'm not even sure if they are my friends. What kind of friend or family would insult and kick a man when he's down? McGee with his I'm-so-much-better-than-you-because-I'm-from-John Hopkins- M.I.T attitude. Did he forget who help him? Who taught him "the rules"? It wasn't the teachers from his geek college. It wasn't the "powerful almighty" Toothpick. The Toothpick isn't a God, McKiss-Up. And it sure hell wasn't Gibbs, the legendary tough-as-nails Marine. No! It was ME! I toughened him up. I boosted his confidence! ALL ME! And what do I get in return? A bad-mouth, __fucking cocky, arrogant wise-ass insults. I bet it makes McSmart-Ass feel good when he insults and puts me down._

_ Oh wait! Let's not forget our killer assassin Miss Ziva David. Our cold-blooded killer. With her I'm-so-much-better-than-you-that-you-don't-even-deserve-the-ground-I-walk-on life-style with her I-can-kill-you-20-different-ways-with-a-paperclip-because-of-my-Mossad-training attitude. Did she learn how to investigate in Mossad? Did she learn how to solve crimes? Fuck No! I taught her those things! Hell, I even FOOLED her with my undercover operation. And I fooled Gibbs._

_ Gibbs. The legendary Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The Cold, Tough-As-Nail, Sarcastic, Hard-ass Marine. It was rather ironic that __**HE **__was the one scamping off to Mexico while __**I**__ was left to keep the team together. Well guess what, __**Boss?**__ It wasn't easy. I was left in charge when he left. NOBODY thought that the Second-In-Command that so-called mindlessly followed Gibbs could lead this team. Not Probie. Not Ziva. Not Abby. Hell, Not even Ducky believed in me! You know what was most ironic? Palmer and Jenny believed in me. The shy, timid, ME assistant and the Director were the __**only**__ one that had faith in me. They that knew me the least, had the most faith in me. Sad, is in it? McWise-Ass and Ms. Mossad Officer always questioned me. Came in late and left early. Left me to do all the work. Abby was too busy grieving about Gibbs leaving. Ducky was too busy to even fuckin' notice. _

_ And when Gibbs came back. Everyone was happy, even me. I thought I was done with everything. Being question at every order. Being doubted at every second. I was hurt though. He came for Ziva, not me. Ziva. And messing my name up with McProbie hurt even more. Claiming that McBetter could have done it better. And then, he had the fucking-ass nerve to leave __**again!**__ After that, it was much harder to control the team. They all believed I was for-sure temporary. Gibbs would come back again. He has to! He's Gibbs! It made me sick._

_ Then, he came back for a second time. This time, for FBI Special Agent Tobias Fornell. I understood that more. He had a daughter that he could protect unlike Gibbs, who couldn't protect his. After the case ended, to tell the truth, I expected for him to run off again. I was flabbergasted when he decided to stay. Nevertheless, I was hella pissed off when he decided to take my spot that I worked for months and throw me aside. Oh WAIT, there more! Then he decides that McKnow-It-All was more suitable and starts to compliment him as his new Fucking Golden Boy while I was the Hand-Me-Down. I thought I was his Fucking-Ass Loyal St. Bernard. Hell, he refers me as that, yet he likes the arrogant, loyal-to-Vance Techno-Geek. I guess he knew that I would never betray or leave him like McAmbitious._

_ I guess nothing really changed from childhood. After my mother died, my father completely forgot or ignored me and my feeling. Sending me to summer camps. Then eventually cutting me off of the family completely. Now Gibbs treating McProbie like a Golden Boy, completely forgetting his Loyal St. Bernard. The one who saved his life diving into the sea, pulling them out of the water, and performing CPR. Maybe I'm just naturally forgotten. First with my really family, now with my surrogated family. Forgotten again. _

_Maybe I should have taken the Spain, Rota promotion. . ._

* * *

><p><strong>You all are wondering, "Why did I randomly make this oneshot?" Well, at first I was gonna write a story, but I decided since I'm already doing "A Second Chance" that I should considerate on in. It should be updated by tomorrow or next Saturday latest.<strong>

**Anyways, please tell me if I should write a story to this.**

**Or should I write one where Tony confronts Gibbs about this?**

**_REVIEW!_ **


End file.
